Sanctus
B'ackstory' Sanctus is the first created of his brothers and sisters also the most powerful of his siblings, being created over One Billion years before the rest of his siblings, Sanctus would actually be raised and taught by The Father unlike his siblings who would be raised by each other to look into the relationship between Sanctus and The Father, one of father and son. When The Father created Sanctus he would place into him the traits of himself that he didn't like the rage, the warring, the violence, and the hate because of this The Father would always keep Sanctus close to himself causing a hate for The Father in Sanctus that wished to do his own thing and create his own world. Something he would never be able to do since The Father created Sanctus with the things he hated about himself he never gave Sanctus the ability to create anything, well giving it to his siblings and every other being he created afterwards. This would cause Sanctus to hate The Father even more and cause a great divide between Sanctus and his Siblings, eventually the divide would grow so large that Sanctus would no longer see himself as a member of the family or even a divine. Because of this the other Divines would create a weapon which they thought would be able to kill Sanctus during this same time Sanctus would mold metal adding a piece of himself to it to, in this action Sanctus would create the most powerful items ever created the Sword of Mars and the Ring of Sanctus. When these two weapons were used the Sword of Mars would be used to kill four other Divine and injury The Father and the Weapon created by the other Divine the Holy Lance would trap Sanctus in the after world still alive. Characteristics Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength - Regeneration - Slight Telepathy - Enhanced Speed - Omniscient - Invulnerability - Immunity - Dream Walking - Magnetism - Resides Over War/ Violence/ Conflict - Sanctus is the divine that holds power over War once being called Mars by the Romans and Ares by the Greeks. When Sanctus is on Earth for short periods of time he causes humans to become more warlike and more brutal with one another. It is stated by the other Divine that when in 1914 his tomb developed a crack in it allowing a small amount of is power to radiate out of the tomb it caused both the Great War and the Second World War. The fall of The Roman Empire and the darkness that developed the western world afterwards was caused by Sanctus being in Rome for one night. Ice - Sanctus controls the Cold and Ice, it is thought by some that Sanctus begins war against humanity because of humanity's role in the melting of the earths Ice caps. When Sanctus is upon earth it causes the earths temperature expressly around where he is where it always is below zero. Dominion/ Control - Sanctus is known in the realm of the Divine and other immortal beings as having being the master of Dominion and Control, to the point where when humans pray to God or a god to Control something their prays go to Sanctus. Sanctus also shows the ability to Dominate the minds of weaker beings such as humans making them believe and see what he wants to. Honour - Although with his control over dominion allows him to dominate the minds of weaker beings his strong sense of Honour will not permit him to instead forcing him to change their minds in strong debate or killing them outright, usually Sanctus will instead tell them their future if they do indeed continue to oppose him. Authority - Sanctus has control over authority with most of his magical artifacts giving people authority over others in the form of being a great politician, tactician, or warrior three areas that he controls. Weaknesses Sanctus has an emotional weakness to children as they are unaffected by the violence that overcomes humanity when he is around, because of this he believes that children are worthy of living. And will protect children from harm when they